Portfolios, desk folders, wallets and similar articles for storing and carrying business papers, note pads data storage discs and other items are widely used by persons in conducting day-to-day business as well as personal affairs. Portfolios and folders with ornamental features such as a popular trademark, symbol or other graphic image associated with a business entity, for example, are popular promotional, personal point of recognition and gift items.
Portfolios, desk folders and similar articles of the general type described herein are typically fabricated of a soft, durable material such as fabrics, leather or a synthetic leatherlike material. The application of ornamental designs or pictorial scenes on the cover or other portions of such articles is somewhat constrained by the inability to provide a suitable ornamental or pictorial feature on the surface of leather or synthetic leatherlike materials. Still further, in the production of promotional and gift articles it is desirable to be able to make relatively small quantities of such articles with a particular ornamental or pictorial applique on the article and to quickly change the pictorial or ornamental feature to a different design without interrupting production or without requiring significant modifications to the production process.
The above-mentioned desiderata and the problems associated with the prior art have been met with the present invention wherein a unique portfolio, desk folder, wallet or similar article includes an ornamental inlay and which is fabricated in such a way that an inexpensive yet aesthetically appealing article is provided and which article may be adapted to include one of a wide variety of ornamental features or graphic or pictorial scenes thereon.